


My Baby's All Grown Up!

by CherryPieDean



Series: Supernatural Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean





	

  1. Sam and Dean strode down the trail to the Impala, partially covered in blood.



"Man, you'd never think that little balls of light could ever do so much damage," Dean said, clearly annoyed.  
"Huh, yeah. Good to see that Snickers got their angel grace back, and those girls are okay," Sam replied as they reached the parking lot. "Hey, you better drive faster into town this time."  
Dean glared at Sam and opened the door to the Impala. "Well I'm sor-" he stopped as he looked in the backseat to find a girl, roughly 16 and wearing all black, passed out as if she had been placed there to slumber on. Dean motioned for Sam to grab his gun, and opened the door of the backseat. He shook her shoulder, to which she just groaned. "Hey, kid you can't be sleeping in here," Dean whispered.  
She shuffled around for a bit, still mostly asleep. "Hey, hey, hey. Get the hell out of my car!" Dean half-whispered. He shook her shoulder one more time.  
She shot up, then fell onto the floor. "Uh, Dean, what the hell. You know not to bother someone when they're sleeping," she said, pulling herself back onto the seat.  
Dean pointed the gun at her. "How do you know my name?"  
She looked around for a bit. "Oh. Heh. It's a bit of a long story."  
"Well it better get real short real fast," Sam said.  
"Okay, okay. Long story short, I'm the Impala. I'm Baby," she said.

SUPERNATURAL

"How is that even possible?" Dean asked as he drove down the road.  
"I don't know, she said, brushing her short, fire-red hair back to the other side underneath her beanie. "One second I was the car, the next I'm corporeal. It's like I've almost been possessing the car all this time, then I was just ripped out of it."  
"So are you a demon? Or an angel?" Sam asked.  
"No, not necessarily. They cannot possess anything non-human. I'm actually not quite sure what I am."  
"But you know everything about us," Dean said.  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"And you have all the memories that the Impala would," Sam said.  
"Yep," she stated.  
Dean pressed his lips together and nodded. "So, I guess we need to find a name for you, since, uh, people might be concerned if I call you 'Baby'."  
"Yeah," she sighed. Her face lit up. "How about Luna? Like Luna Lovegood!"  
Sam nodded. "I like it."  
Dean shook his head. "Harry Potter? Really? Even my car likes those movies?"  
"The books are better!" she and Sam said in unison.  
"Okay, super nerds, I'll be sure to drop you off at the nearest ComicCon and that I leave you there," Dean smiled.  
"Would you rather I go with Ellen? As in, Dr. Piccolo," she sassed Dean.  
Dean laughed nervously, "Please, no."  
They sat there for a second, all thinking intently. Her face lit up like Christmas lights. "Stevie," she whispered. "That's it! Stevie, like Stevie Nicks! Short for Stephanie, of course."  
Sam and Dean nodded in the front seat. "I like it!" Dean said. "Much better than Baby."  
She smiled and chuckled a little. 

Back in the bunker, Stevie gingerly stepped down the staircase into the bunker. "I've never seen this area," she glided her fingers down the rail and over tabletops. She took a few steps forward and gasped. "Look at all these books! I mean, they're all non-fiction, but I've never seen so many books!" She turned a corner into the kitchen. "LOOK AT THIS KITCHEN!" Stevie poked her head out the door and looked at Sam and Dean. "Pie, cake, brownies, or cookies?"  
Dean grinned. "You make pie?"  
Stevie rolled her eyes. "Of course I can make pie! I can teach you sometime if you'd like. I'll see what fruits we have."  
"Actually," Sam butted in, "I hate to shut down your pie making—"  
Dean looked at Sam with the most contempt he could give his younger brother.  
"—but we still need to find out what you are," Sam finished.  
Stevie set down the bag of flour she had in the crook of her elbow and sulked over to one of the tables and sat down heavily. "Alright. Laptops or books?" she asked, cocky as usual.

"I found something!" Sam said excitedly.  
Dean put down his book. "Good, 'cause I've got nothing."  
"Whap is ip?" Stevie asked with a mouthful of pizza. She had a slice of cheese in one hand and was typing with the other.  
Sam cocked his head. "Says here it's called a 'Carus Res Rei'. In English it means 'beloved possession'. They are created when an object of great value to the owner, such as the Impala, are in the proximity of dark faerie magic, like we encountered at the camp. Their soul is then created and they assume a vessel."  
Stevie sat back. "So, what, I'm a goddamn demon now?"  
Sam shook his head. "No, you're not a demon. You're not an angel either. According to this book, you are kind of the creature in between the two, and since there have only been a few to ever exist, the true extent of your power is unknown."  
Dean sat back and set down his pizza. "We should get Cas on this."  
Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he might know something about this."  
Dean stood up and pulled out his phone. "I'll give him a call." He walked out towards the kitchen.  
Stevie still looked stunned. "So… I'm… possessing someone?"  
Sam kneeled by her. "Yes, but, that's not your fault. You didn't ask to be created. If anything, that's our fault. I'm sure we'll sort this out, and she'll be okay."  
Stevie nodded. "Okay."


End file.
